


[podfic] Mercy

by Chestnut_filly



Series: Americana [9]
Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Postpartum Depression, References to Depression, Reunions, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: you put all your makeup on, sang a song of solomonBecause it would be too easy. Because it wouldn’t be the right ending to this story. Because it would sting as much as it would be sweet. But above all things, because Daisy Buchanan is Daisy Buchanan, she doesn’t kiss him, not yet. Not until it’s fair.





	[podfic] Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/330705) by Interesting_gin. 
  * Inspired by [Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158520) by [interestinggin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interestinggin/pseuds/interestinggin). 



> I guess I never posted this! This is a little podfic I did for [the Americana meme](http://sister-wife.livejournal.com/15920.html?thread=110384#t110384) over at sister-wife's on LJ four entire years ago and just never put up here. I only just now noticed, since I'm getting the semi-annual flood of kudos on my other Gatsby works that means American high school students are reading _TGG_ again. 
> 
> There is cover art in the mp3, I have just lost the embeddable file somewhere since 2013.
> 
> So nostalgic! My god but I sound young.
> 
> I am going to back-date this on AO3 to the proper publication date after about a month ('cause I love that sweet, validating download count). So by the time you read this probably it will look like I remembered to post it back in 2013.

Title: [Mercy](http://interesting-gin.livejournal.com/9653.html)  
Length: 4:00

[Mediafire DL link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3119s8gje65qezr/Mercy.mp3) | [Tindeck streaming link](http://tindeck.com/listen/vzie)


End file.
